Kuchiki Affairs
by DarkScrade
Summary: A story about Byakuya Kuchiki's relationship with his lieutenant Renji Abarai and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. All three of them love each other and live in Byakuya's house with Rukia. The story is their common day with some misfortune.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story I do NOT own Bleach or any characters involved all rights go to their respective owners

It was a usual day in the Seireitei. Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki were all wandering around the squad 6 captain's home.

"Captain Kuchiki the pancakes are..."

"Renji you know to call me Byakuya when we are in private."

Renji was standing at a stove in nothing other than a pink apron that covered only his lower half. Are you sure?"

"You heard him Renji." Called Ichigo who had been sitting on the couch waiting to go train. Byakuya lanced over at Ichigo and gave him a loving gaze to which the orange haired shinigami blushed. "Hurry up and eat so we can go practice." Ichigo stated shoving a pancake into his mouth. Just then Rukia's bedroom door slid open and a small figure in a white kimono emerged and wandered into the kitchen only to find Byakuya wrapped around Renji in a loving embrace.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya greeted releasing Renji's waist.

"Oh brother I thought you and Ichigo left to train.

"Nope we're still here, Could you get me another pancake?" Ichigo called from the couch.

"Get it yourself you lazy brat."

Byakuya moving as swift and fluidly as his flower petals grabbed a plate, pancake and some fruit before moving over to Ichigo. "Here you are Ichigo I hope you enjoy it." With that Byakuya kissed Ichigo's forehead and returned to Renji's side before sitting own to eat his own breakfast. He peeled his orange carefully slowly shaping the peel into a cherry blossom similar to the one that resided in the Kuchiki family's courtyard.

Ichigo walked over to Byakuya resting his hand on the Kuchiki's shoulder and smiled at the peel. "Wow Byakuya I didn't know you were that artistic."

"I am as artistic as I am skilled at swordsmanship." Byakuya replied while eating his pancakes. "Are you ready to train Ichigo? I won't hold back today."

"I'm as ready as ever Byakuya." Ichigo replied running back to his room to grab zangetsu and then rushing to Sōkyoku Hill where he and Byakuya battled every morning. Ichigo arrive at Sōkyoku Hill an immediately entered his bankai preparing his blade for victory meanwhile back at the Kuchiki house Byakuya and Renji were cleaning up the dishes from that morning.

"Renji will you watch our fight?" Byakuya asked very shyly.

"Of course Capt- I mean Byakuya, why would I not?" Renji replied not looking up from the pile of dishes he had yet to clean.

"Alright. I have an idea let us hurry to Sōkyoku Hill." Byakuya stated before taking off showing his grace as he bounced from roof top to rooftop leading Renji to Ichigo. Upon arrival Byakuya used his shikai and started his assault on the orange haired shinigami pushing him back to the edge. "Why don't you just quit Ichigo it's obvious that you can't possibly defeat me."

"Oh really? Getsuga... TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as a black wave of energy blasted its way past Byakuya damaging his arm as it passed. The wave of energy was headed straight for Renji.

"BANKAI! Hihiou Zabimaru!" Renji yelled summoning Zabimaru to stop the getsuga tensho. "Watch it Ichigo you could of killed me!"

"Sorry Renji I didn't see you through all the flower petals." Ichigo laughed before returning his attention the Byakuya who had entered bankai already and was starting his second wave of attacks which Ichigo barely blocked.

"I told you that I wasn't going to hold back Ichigo." Byakuya said calmly watching Ichigo get cut. Ichigo finally dropped to one knee using his sword to catch him. "Are you done? Surely you have more strength after all you defeated me before. Or was all of that strength because Rukia was at risk. Do I need to risk one of the lives of your friends to get you to give it your all?"

"Damn it Byakuya. you always know just what to say to get me to do what you want don't you?" Ichigo yelled getting back to his feet. "Fine you want my full power? here you go!" Ichigo's spirit pressure sky rocketed as he was surrounded by black uncontrollable flames. "Getsuga-" Just then Ichigo's inner hollow started to take control causing him to freak out. "No! You can't have my body, This is my life and you. CAN'T. HAVE IT!" Ichigo screamed attempting to rip the mask off of his face.

"NO! Let me fight if you don't you might DIE and we can't have that now can we?" The hollow screeched fighting with Ichigo.

"Gutsuga-" Ichigo placed zangetsu's blade under the mask. "TENSHO!" Ichigo howled blasting through the mask clearing it of his face and leaving him breathless. Ichigo's body collapsed and his bankai returned to shikai.

"Ichigo." Renji called running over to aid his love. "Are you alright Ichigo?" "speak to me."

"Renji..."Byakuya said placing his hand on Renji's shoulder. "Pick him up so we can take him to the squad 4 barracks and have him taken care of.

A short while later at the squad 4 barracks.

"Captain Unohana!" Renji wailed bursting through the door carrying Ichigo's limp body.

"Where is captain Unohana? we need to see her immediately." Byakuya said following Renji through the door.

"What happened?" one of the squad members said rushing up to them.

"He was fighting when a mask began to form on his face. He used a getsuga tensho to remove it then collapsed." Renji said setting Ichigo down on a medical bed.

"Captain Kuchiki is everything alright what happened?" Questioned Isane as she wandered in the room followed closely be captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana!" exclaimed Renji.

"Hello Renji, what do we have here?" Stated Unohana walking over to the bed where Ichigo's body lay. After several hours of Renji sobbing and Unohana wandering in and out of the room Byakuya and Renji finally headed back to the Kuchiki residence to relax and clear their minds.

"Renji, what would you like to do?" asked Byakuya who had immediately sat down at the table and pullet out a few sheets of paper used for origami.

"Anything to help take my mind off of Ichigo and his condition." Replied Renji who was pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"Shall we retire to my room for awhile then?" Requested Byakuya who had already finished am origami swan and was working on what appeared to be a person on a hillside.

**Warning Graphic Content**

**view at own risk**

Renji lay on Byakuya's bed shirtless awaiting Byakuya Kuchiki who was standing in the door way preparing to undress.

"Byakuya please I need you." Renji begged his pants beginning to bulge.

"Alright Renji are you ready?" Byakuya asked slowly removing his shirt revealing his toned muscles and perfect figure.

"Captain you look astounding, I love the way your chest and abs look. Please I need you now."

"Very well." Byakuya replied removing the rest of his clothes revealing his long rod. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Renji's legs. He removed Renji's pants revealing Renji's hard rod. Byakuya grabbed a bottle of lube and rubbed it on Renji's member then place Renji's member at his entrance. "Please be careful Renji." Byakuya requested before Renji began to thrust towards him penetrating Byakuya barely at first but got deeper with each thrust.

"It feels so good Byakuya please don't stop." Renji cried out sitting up and spinning Byakuya around so that he was behind him doggy style. Renji reached around and grabbed Byakuya's member with a firm grip and began to stroke him using the thrusts of their bodies to make it easier.

"Renji I'm getting close." Byakuya moaned throwing his head back, a look of pure ecstasy plastered on his face.

"I am to Byakuya, lets do it together." Renji huffed in reply his breaths getting faster and deeper. the two men's heads flew back and they howled with pleasure before collapsing on top of each other exhausted and spent.

"Thank you Renji." Byakuya stated between breaths.

"It was fun Byakuya I can't wait for Ichigo to get better so he can join us." Renji replied getting up and trying to find where his pants landed.

**End Of Graphic Content**

**safe to view**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Brother are you alright I heard weird sounds and thought you needed help!" Shouted Rukia from the hall. She had drawn he zanpakuto and was prepared for a fight.

"Rukia! I'm fine, how's Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya called regaining his breath before getting up and dressed again.

"Okay. Ichigo is doing well captain Kuchiki Captain Unohana said he should recover just fine and will be released immediately. She recommends that he be bed ridden for the next few days." Rukia replied relaxing as she sheathed her zanpakuto sode no shirayuki.

""Thanks for the update Rukia!" Renji called from beyond the thin paper door.

"Renji!?" Rukia shouted a look of shock on her face. Why would her brother and Renji be in there together at a time like this. It was obvious what they had been up to but the fact that they chose to do so while Ichigo was injured bewildered her.

"Hi Rukia." Renji stated calmly walking out of the room and into the kitchen to grab an apple. "When's Ichigo supposed to be released? I can't wait to see him back on his feet."

"He's awake again and captain Unohana said he should be able to leave this afternoon." Stated Rukia who had regained her composure and was now on her way out the door probably headed off to practice her kido.

"Alright thanks Rukia!" Renji shouted after her before running off toward the squad four barracks an more importantly one of the loves of his life.

"Renji wait!" Byakuya called chasing after him. The two practically raced each other to Ichigo, Byakuya winning up until he turned a corner and had to weave through several fruit carts.

Renji almost busted down the door as he slammed into the wall beside it, to hyper to care though. "ICHIGO!" he shouted seeing the shinigami on his feet.

"Gahh! Renji? Where the hell did you?" Ichigo screeched being caught off guard by the surprise hug.

"It's a pleasure to see you're doing well Ichigo." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh Byakuya... you came too?" Ichigo asked surprised to see the noble had come to visit him.

"Ichigo are you well enough to return home?" Byakuya asked shyly hoping he would head home with the orange haired shinigami.

"Yeah, Unohana said I'm cleared to leave. Lets get out of here." Ichigo said with a smirk before leading the two officers of squad six out of the hospital and off toward the Kuchiki home. Upon arrival Ichigo grabbed any food he could and walked toward his room.

As he entered his room and closed the door he heard Renji's voice very quietly "Should we go in there and be with him?"

"Probably. I mean you are his lovers aren't you?" Rukia responded in her usual somewhat sarcastic tone. A few moments later Byakuya slid open the door just enough for him to enter the room with ease, he then proceeded to the bed where he sat down. Renji however wasn't quite so quite or graceful. Renji slammed open the door and rushed over to the bed drawing an angered glare from Byakuya.

"Must you make so much goddamn noise?" Ichigo shouted jolting up out of bed with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry Ichigo, how are ya feeling" Renji replied shrugging off the issue.

"I'm fine just sore." Ichigo responded angrily.

"Then can we..?" Renji asked looking down avoiding Ichigo's gaze.

"Renji!" Byakuya shouted taken by surprise at Renji's abrupt request. Byakuya couldn't believe it, Ichigo hadn't been home for more than half an hour and yet Renji had already started with it. Was he really that deprived? There was no possible way Byakuya could have done that badly... or maybe Renji needed more than one man could give, perhaps he needed both of them.

"Sure thing." Ichigo said as a smirk grew on his face.


	2. The hollow speaks

It had been three weeks since Ichigo's accident that had landed him in the squad four barracks. Renji had been training with Ichigo and holding back so that Ichigo wouldn't summon that mask again and get hurt.

"C'mon Renji! Is that all you've got?" Ichigo yelled smirking as he walked out of the smoke cloud which was the result of Renji's Zabimaru attacking him. "That was hardly even worth me blocking."

"Renji. You must use your full strength if you hope to get better at wielding your Bankai." Byakuya stated from the sideline where he was having tea with Rukia his younger sister. "Ichigo can handle the full power of your blast so quit holding back and give it your all."

"Yeah Renji. Quit holding back!" Rukia called as she was almost completely immersed on the battle.

"Getsuga...!" Ichigo called now only a few feet from where Renji stood.

"Renji get out of there!" Rukia screamed noticing some sort of white shape covering ichigo's bottom jaw. Renji darted to the side and turned his attention back to the battle not noticing the hollow mask that was forming.

"Tensho! Ichigo screeched with his voice beginning to sound like a hollow's. Ichigo unleashed a massive energy wave of black fire from his sword and cut through a large chunk of the seireitei.

"Ichigo stop!" Byakuya called getting up and grabbing senbonzakura. Byakuya immediately entered Bankai in hopes of stopping Ichigo.

"Ichigo's not here anymore." replied the hollow residing within Ichigo.

"Wha?! then who are-" Renji stopped noticing that the hollow mask was taking over Ichigo's face and had covered most of it.

"You must be a hollow." Byakuya stated calmly. "If that's the case then breaking that mask will destroy you and send you back to hueco mundo, thus releasing Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Aha hahahahaha!" The hollow screeched throwing his arms up. "Do you really believe that I would release this body so willingly? If you kill me then I take your precious Ichigo with me."

"If thats what it takes then I have no choi-" As Byakuya spoke Ichigo's arm reached up and took hold of the mask.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo yelled ripping off the hollow mask. Ichigo threw the mask off the side of Sōkyoku hill then turned toward Renji and Byakuya. "Lets get back to the fight."

"Are you sure you wish to continue?" Byakuya questioned.

"I'm still good to go what about you Renji?" Ichigo replied glancing over to the red haired shinigami.

"No thanks. I think I'll go for a stroll through the Rukon district, Rukia would you care to join me?" Renji said returning his zanpakuto to its regular form.

"Sure Renji I could use a nice stroll." Rukia answered getting up.

"Then I guess its just us Byakuya." Ichigo said gripping Zangetsu in preparation for a getsuga tensho.

"I suppose it is but if that hollow was the best you've got then this won't take long." Byakuya returned with a smirk. "Shūkei: Hakuteiken!"

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo screamed launching a wave of energy at Byakuya who returned the favour by unleashing his final attack. The area was filled with a blinding light and an extremely powerful wind. The area immediately filled with dust providing an impenetrable screen blinding those outside the battle. Ichigo began using the speed of his sword swings to create a wind and clear enough dust to find his opponent.

"Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō." Came Byakuya's voice from behind Ichigo. "I believe I am victorious?"

"Not quite." Ichigo replied releasing enough of his spirit pressure to shatter the Bakudō. "This fight isn't finished yet." With that Ichigo began to speed up travelling around Byakuya in circles launching countless Getsuga Tenshos at him until there was nothing but a ball of black energy. Seconds passed before there was another explosion revealing Byakuya surrounded by a ball of pink flower petals which dispersed allowing Byakuya to drop to his knee exhausted. Ichigo wandered over and picked up Byakuya then turned and headed in the direction of the squad 4 barracks.

**Meanwhile**

"So how do you think Ichigo and Byakuya's fight is going to go?" Renji asked leading Rukia with his hands on the back of his head.

"I'm not sure but its getting intense judging by the spiritual pressure I can feel." Rukia responded glancing toward Sōkyoku hill. "I hope they don't hurt each other too bad." The shinigamis continued walking and found themselves stopping at a familiar stand. "Renji do you remember this place?"

"Not really why?" He replied scratching his head thinking back.

"How could you forget this place, this is the stand you robbed the day we met so long ago." Rukia answered as though to lecture Renji a bit. "If it weren't for this we wouldn't be here right now, we wouldn't have made friends or survived to become soul reapers." AS she finished the two spiritual pressures died down and Byakuya's stopped entirely. "Oh no, brother!" Rukia took off running with Renji close behind her, they headed after what little they could find of Ichigo's energy.

"I think they went to the squad 4 barracks." Renji stated picking up the pace leaving Rukia behind a little. Rukia refused to let him ditch her and started using flashstep until she was well past Renji and practically on top of the squad 4 barracks.

"Captain Unohana is my brother here by chance?" Rukia questioned trying desperately to catch her breath. Renji was just arriving and headed straight through the gate in search of his captain. Moments later Rukia followed him in only to find that Byakuya and Ichigo weren't here at all instead Ichigo had set Byakuya down and followed him to the Kuchiki estate upon Byakuya's request. After some down time the two men awoke and headed for the captains meeting that had been set up weeks earlier.

"Captain Kuchiki, what is the meaning of this?" Head captain Yamamoto bellowed upon Byakuya and Ichigo's almost late arrival. "Why have you brought substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki here?" Before Byakuya could open his mouth Ichigo cut in.

"Because I have to keep saving this place and I deserve to know what you have planned so that I can help as we all know you plan to have me do." Ichigo shouted pushing past the guards.

"I apologize head captain but he has a valid point." Byakuya said as he took a knee.

"He's right old man, Ichigo does deserve to know what we're going to do about Aizen." Shunsui piped up. After a short debate head captain Yamamoto gave in allowing Ichigo to take part in the meeting. It wasn't as he expected it to be all they did was create a plan to defend the soul society and increase the number of soul reapers in the real world. Safe to say Ichigo didn't plan on doing that very often. As they left for home they met up with a very content Renji seeing as Byakuya was okay and an over exerted Rukia.


	3. The hollows attack

Things started as an ordinary day in the soul society, It was no fun with out Ichigo and that meant Renji needed to get an assignment so he could see him. Surprisingly there was one but he had to bring along two members from some other squads of his choice.

"Alright who should I take with me? Rangiku? I suppose I do owe her since she brought me that sake bottle while I was on guard duty last week. But that isn't really equal to a trip to the world of the living, what about one of the captains?" Renji stated while walking around in the Kuchiki estate. "Nah if I do that then they get control over the mission... I know I'll take Ikkaku he'll be able to cover my portion of any fighting for me, But who else should I bring? I should bring at least one girl so that it isn't a total sausage fest. I guess I'll have to bring..."

"Renji have you decided who will accompany you to the world of the living?" Byakuya asked poking his head through the doorway to his office.

"Sort of... I'm bringing Ikkaku but I don't know who else to bring." Renji replied scratching his head.

"Since you don't have time go get Ikkaku and head to the Senkaimon and I will have someone meet you there." Byakuya answered returning to his office. Renji decided that he should obey his captain and headed off to find Ikkaku curious of who Byakuya was planning to send. He found Ikkaku easily enough all he had to do was follow the sound of fighting and screaming. After a few minutes of trying not to die while explaining the situation to Ikkaku, who wanted a real opponent, they headed off for the Senkaimon. When they arrived they found nobody there and assumed that Byakuya found nobody. Just then the Senkaimon opened and they were dragged inside by a female soul reaper.

"Let go of me!" Ikkaku screeched unsheathing his blade. "Calm down Ikkaku." Came a voice he recognized but couldn't put a name to.

"Momo? what are you doing in the precipice world instead of outside the Senkaimon?" Renji Questioned.

"When I got here the guards were missing and the Senkaimon was open so I entered thinking there might be trouble that I could help with." Momo replied releasing Ikkaku. "It seems we're clear but I wasn't sure so I had to get you in here quick."

"That doesn't make sense, why would the Senkaimon be left unguarded and open?" Ikkaku thought sheathing his blade. As the blade slid into the sheath they felt immense spiritual pressure and heard the scream of a near by hollow. The three turned to see four Menos grande walking toward them. Ikkaku instinctively drew out Hōzukimaru and prepared to battle. Renji entered Bankai and stepped between Momo and their foe. "You ready Renji?"

"Definitely." Renji replied. "But first, Momo we need you to stop the Kōtotsu using your spiritual pressure."

"Got it Renji." Momo answered pulling out four small metal forks and started to use Kaikyō Kotei to stop the Kōtotsu. "I can't hold it for very long though."

"Don't worry about it I'll call Captain Kuchiki for assistance." Renji answered launching out Zabimaru. Renji then summoned a hell butterfly and used it to send a message to Byakuya requesting he come to their aid. Shortly there after the Senkaimon was opened and millions of cherry blossom petals rushed through followed by a tall noble figure.

"Captain Kuchiki! That was quick." Ikkaku stated turning to help Momo remove the metal forks so they could be handed to Byakuya.

"I was nearby when I received Renji's message. Hadō #4. Byakurai." As the final word passed over Byakuya's lips a bolt of what appeared to be lightning shot out of his finger destroying the mask of one of the Menos. The Menos disappeared revealing a horde of hollows rushing toward them at a break neck pace. "Everyone return to the Seireitei and prepare for war. Renji call the other captains and seal off the Senkaimon." The other three left the precipice world, Upon leaving Renji immediately called the rest of the captains as well as sent one final hell butterfly to Rukia who was with Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia hollered from the sidelines of a battle between Ichigo and a few hollows. He was panting heavily and using everything he could to keep them from escaping into Karakura town.

"where the hell do they keep coming from?" Ichigo yelled using Zangetsu to severe the tail of one of the hollows. The hollows began screeching and attacking wildly. The back of the hollow furthest from Ichigo began to split and tentacles crawled out and turned into two more hollows.

"Ichigo! I get it now you have to destroy the one in the back with the armored legs." Rukia called out pointing at the hollow. Just then the hell butterfly reached her and her face became horrified. "Ichigo hurry there's trouble in the Seireitei." Ichigo Entered his bankai and used a getsuga tensho.

"Alright lets go." Ichigo responded running straight toward Urahara's shop. Upon arrival Tessai greeted them and led them to Kisuke and their makeshift Senkaimon. They ran through forgetting that the problem was within the Dangai soon after entering they passed by a destroyed cleaner. "What the? This way hurry." After a moment Ichigo and Rukia were bathed in a cloud of pink as the crossed paths with Byakuya who was severely wounded. "Byakuya!" Ichigo began to feel overwhelmed with emotion which led to the formation of his hollow mask, in a matter of a second most of his face was covered aside from the left side of his bottom jaw. "Getsuga TEEENNNNNSSSSSSSHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!" The slash cut through every Menos Grande in the area before slamming into the Senkaimon busting through it.

"Was that what I think it was?" Renji questioned peering through the opening to see Ichigo hidden behind the hollow mask standing over an injured Byakuya. "Captain." Renji yelled rushing in with Unohana right behind him. The two picked him up and carried him out rushing to the squad 4 barracks. The other captains began figuring out how to repair the broken gate.


End file.
